Open to Interpretation
by Tessive
Summary: A blast from the past gives Orihime the shock of her life and forces her to come to terms with what may or may not have been.


Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach, not I

Orihime stared sadly at the young boy's remains as Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakuto from his body. The boy had been a vicious thing, pale and inhuman and entirely without mercy _but he looked so young_. Probably no older than five. It had taken her, Chad, Ichigo, and Yoruichi to take him down.

"I've never seen anything like this," Yoruichi mused as she prodded the body with his boot.

The boy's hair was short but terribly messy and tousled and just a touch of a shade darker than Orihime's; and his eyes… Orihime had never seen such an intense shade of green eyes.

 _Well, except for one other._

"Some kind of an Arrancar?" Chad asked. He referred to the boy's strange triangular cero that had _erased_ half of the battle ground where they had fought. Orihime looked around the park. Trees were bent and the ground was broken up where Ichigo and Yoruichi had disturbed most of the terrain.

On the contrary, where the boy had fired his cero there was simply nothing. Orihime bit her lip and studied the flat sunken ground where the land had taken most of the attack, The crater was symmetrically flat and smooth. The grass and trees and humans had been there one moment and gone the next and they hadn't been obliterated. Orihime couldn't explain it, but she knew what a cero was suppose to do but whatever and whatever that boy had done wasn't normal.

"He can't be an Arrancar. Where's his mask? Where's his hole?" Ichigo demanded. Yoruichi sighed and gesture for Chad to help her.

"Let's take him back to Urahara's lab.

* * *

"T-that's impossible!" Orihime blurted out, her face entirely red. Urahara glanced up curiously from his notebook.

"The data isn't wrong. He was a hollow and human hybrid," he mused. Orihime began to feel light headed with all the eyes staring at her. Chad put a sturdy hand on her arm to steady her when she began to sway slightly.

"Are you saying that that boy was Orihime and _Ulquiorra's_ son?" Ichigo demanded incredulously. The strawberry stared at Orihime whose mouth was agape before he turned to Urahara. The latter shrugged helplessly.

"It's in his DNA. Orihime is the mother and Ulquiorra is the father," Urahara told them and held up his notebook, revealing a complex chart of similarities.

"How do you even have Ulquiorra's DNA? The guy died over four years ago?" Ichigo demanded.

The blood rushing to Orihime's ears drowned out Urahara's explanation. Her eyes zeroed in on the small form on the metal table, covered by a white sheet. She had been a mother for the past five years and she hadn't even known it. She still didn't know what the boy's name was.

"How is this even possible?" Ichigo demanded and turned back to Orihime. The twenty year old held up her hands helplessly.

"We didn't - I mean I've never-" she squeaked.

"It's okay Orihime," Yoruichi interjected and shot Ichigo and Urahara a venomous glare.

"This situation has us all a little high strung. Clearly the boy is one of Aizen's experiments," she enunciated slowly to the men before her. Chad nodded in understanding while Ichigo scowled and looked away. Urahara scratched his head in thought. Yoruichi turned back to Orihime.

"Why don't you go home and rest? We all need a recharge and if we learn anything new, we'll call you," the purple haired woman suggested.

Orihime made to protest but paused. What did it matter? Ulquiorra was long gone. The boy was dead now too. There was no reason she should linger. For some reason the thought left a lump in her throat. The blush on her face faded as she snuck one more look at the small body covered in the white sheet.

"...okay."

* * *

Orihime fell back into her bed and stared thoughtfully at her ceiling.

Ulquiorra.

She hadn't thought of the pale Arrancar in years. What would he think of the situation? Would he have wanted to be a father? Would he have been a good one? Would he have approved of her as a mother? Had he known about the child all along?

Her questions were ridiculous and surreal. The situation was surreal.

The image of the pale Espada reaching out to her before fading to dust was replaced in her mind by the small pale boy with flushed cheeks and a stubborn frown. Orihime placed a hand on her lower stomach. It hurt to think that he had been there all along and she hadn't known. That boy was her family, her child and she had been denied the chance of being his mother.

She still didn't know anything about him. What was his name? What had he been like? Had he been bubbly like her or more solemn like his father? The questions hurt but she couldn't stop herself from wondering. Where was his home? Did he have a guardian or any friends? What was his favorite food? How did his voice sound? Did he have a favorite color? What had prompted him to confront them? Had he known who she was? That last question had seemed unlikely as he had expressed no reservations when he had attacked her and her friends earlier in the park.

She knew she should just let it go. The boy was gone now and there was no point in dwelling on what could have been. Her mind shied away from Ulquiorra and what kind of lover he would have made. She was still a virgin and her knowledge was limited to the stories Rukia and Tatsuki told.

Would Ulquiorra had been a gentle lover or would he have been rough? Would he have been generous or selfish in his needs? How would have lips felt against her own? How would have his hands have felt…

Grabbing her pillow, Orihime pulled it over her face and smothered herself with it. Her apartment was hot and stuffy. The silence was maddening and her tortured thoughts kept circling back to the boy and inevitably his father.

It took her hours to fall asleep and when she did her dreams left her restless.

* * *

She dreamed of pale hands ghosting up her her thighs and cold black lips pressing a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck and lower. Groaning, she arched into him as his mouth claimed one of her nipples and sucked hard while his thumbs rubbed circles on either side of her femininity.

There was no sound. Every gasp escaping her was silent. Every moan and cry that fled her mouth was muted.

Her fingers sifted through his limp black hair and her hips jerked when his mouth finally descended over her stomach before finally, finally skimming down her thatch of curls to press a wet kiss to her wet center. Green eyes met hers and held her gaze while his tongue darted out to flick tantalizingly at her center before dipping into her drenched core. It was agonizing bliss.

Sweat gleamed off of her skin as a cold hand pressed into her waist and held her down when his tongue withdrew only to replaced by a cool finger filling her insides. A rhythm immediately began and it was all Orihime could do to keep up with the motion. His arm flexed with corded muscles and the restraint he practiced ignited a fire in her belly. When another finger suddenly joined the first, her vision erupted in a hot white light while her walls seemed to suck the protruding digits deeper into her. Then she was coming, dancing over his fingers as they rocked deeply within her.

A great cry erupted silently in her throat when those cool fingers cruelly withdrew from her before a much bigger protrusion replaced it. There was no warning when the very hard and very real male organ was shoved inside of her, fighting against the orgasm that hadn't yet settled. Her tight walls fought against him even as they squeezed and milked him deeper. He was gentle but firm as he stretched her to the brim. The sensation of him seated so deeply inside of her was painful and left her deliriously warm. With his first thrust, warm red liquid erupted from her apex.

Then green eyes were staring at her, seeing her, as cool hand gripped her jaw and guiding her lips towards his black ones.

* * *

Orihime woke with a gasp to the sound of the phone ringing.

The sheets were twisted around her and her body was burning up. When she went to move, a warm liquid pooled from her womb onto her thighs and made her blush.

What was that? Her cheeks were inflamed when she thought of the dream. It had all seemed so real…

"Hello?" Orihime greeted absently into the phone as she stared at the wall in thought.

The details of her dream had been so vivid. What did it mean? How could she have known such intimate things, especially when she was still inexperienced herself. Maybe it was a repressed memory? Was he even a virgin? Maybe she and Ulquiorra really had-

"Are you listening to me Orihime?" Ichigo demanded. Orihime forced herself to focus on the conversation at hand.

"What?" she asked and if her voice was a little more shrill and excited than normal, Ichigo didn't notice.

"I said the Arrancar hybrid boy is gone!"

Orihime felt her eyes widen.

"What?" she asked aghast, once again thinking of that small face and green eyes. Had someone stolen his body?

"Urahara thinks it has something about hereditary abilities and high speed regeneration," Ichigo told her, disgruntled. He was oblivious to the young woman's hopeful tears on the other end of the phone.

"So he's still alive?" she asked and the smile that erupted across her face was impossible to contain.

Maybe it wasn't too late after all.


End file.
